New Adventure
by Barajou29
Summary: With the defeat of Naruku and the disappearance of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome was supposed to went back to her normal life when suddenly the well decided to bring her to another place name Saiunkoku. There she meet with new peoples and find out the mystery and reason for her being brought to the place. (Pairing still not decide)


**This is my second crossover work, it's a crossover of Inuyasha and Saiunkoku Monogatari but with some addition element of Harukanaru toki no naka de. The story would took place after Inuyasha final act with slight change to the series ending and it would focus on Saiunkoku (right after the first season of the anime) but because of the additional element I put in, there will be slight change (and unknown mystery ) about Saiunkoku history. I only said it one, I do not own anything to Inuyasha and Saiunkoku Monogatari or other element from other anime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arriving in Saiunkoku**

Kagome felt herself floating in the sea of magic, it was familiar to her since she had been travel through the magic portal of the well back and forth from her era and the feudal era for many times. She should be happy to return back to her own era to see her family after the final battle but she was not, it was too sudden but at least she got to talked to everyone before the magic of the well suddenly took her away from her second family. There was still some question regarding the Shikon Jewel though, she didn't knew what had happen to it as she just saw it disappeared in a pink light after her wish.

' _Will I able to see everyone again?_ ' This was her only thought as she continued floating in the magic before she realised something strange. ' _Why does it took so long to reach back to her era?_ ' Her second thought made her frowned slightly, she began to look around wondering about the long time she had took this time. This had not happened before and she was beginning to get worried.

' _Come to me, Shikon no Miko._ ' A male voice came out of nowhere surprising her for a second, she didn't even had time to question it before she was blind by a white light.

She didn't knew what really happened next, she was feeling dizzy by the sudden light and had not even realised she had land onto the ground. ' _What's that?_ ' She groaned and tried to snapped out of her dizziness when she felt something poking at her.

"...What?" She slowly open her eyes to saw a peacock…No, someone wearing peacock-like feathers over the head was beside her poking on her side with a flute.

"Good to see you wake up, I will celebrate your awaken with my flute." The strange young man stood up after noticed her open her eyes, he brought his flute up and was about to play it.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in confusion before she soon groaned for the second time and cover her ears at the destructive sound of the guy playing as she unknowingly dropped her bow on hand. ' _What's this sound!?_ '

"Ryuuren?!" A female voice save Kagome's ears from further destruction and her upcoming displeased as the guy had stop playing his flute at the voice.

"My Soul Friend #1." The guy, Ryuuren turned toward the voice as Kagome slowly sat up with a groaned, her ears were still ringing from the sound.

"Who is she?" Kagome could slightly heard someone stop beside them as the unknown female asked with confusion in her voice.

Kagome open her eyes to saw a girl wearing strange attire asking the other guy with the same strange attire, she didn't recognized the attire as it look different from her era clothing but yet it look slightly similar to a Kimono with it long sleeve.

"Don't know." Ryuuren just replied, "I had just follow the wind and found her here asleep."

"Asleep?" The girl question before she turned to Kagome, "Are you alright?" She asked in concern at the other girl slightly pain yet confused expression.

"I'm fine." Kagome snapped out of her staring to replied as she stood up from the ground, she began to look around to quickly noticed her bow on the ground must beside her and that she was in some kind of courtyard. ' _Wait, shouldn't I be in the bottom of the well in the well house?'_ She was really confused now as she continued to look around before she found a strange building and widen her eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright?" The girl didn't seem convinced.

"Where am I?" Instead of replying, Kagome asked in almost panicked at the place she was currently in.

"In the palace of Saiunkoku." The girl was confused at the question but still answered.

"Palace!?" This time Kagome finally scream out loud at the revelation, "Wait, Saiunkoku?" It only took a few seconds before she was back to confused again.

' _Why will I end up in a palace? More importantly, where is Saiunkoku and when I had land myself in!?_ ' Okay, Kagome was calm yet as she was panicking inside while being confused too.

"You never hear of Saiunkoku?" The girl was surprised this time.

"Um, no?" Kagome said with uncertain as she was unsure if her answered would be suspicious to them.

"What are you doing there, Kou Shūboku?" An old male voice came before the girl could asked further question, there walking toward them slowly was an old man around Kagome's grandfather age.

"Sho Taishi." The girl turned around to bow with both her hand in front of her chest before she straighten herself to replied, "I was just talking to this girl here, Ryuuren had found her here unconscious earlier."

"Mm, you are clearly not one of the official here, who might you be?" The old man turned toward the unknown girl to him as he stroke his long beard and asked.

"Kagome." Kagome simply told them her name since she didn't knew what other things she should told them without being suspicious.

"I never heard of any clan with your name, how did you enter the palace?" The old man continued to question, there was something different about him but Kagome just couldn't figure out what was it.

"I don't really know, the last thing I remember was being with my friends." Her answer was not false, Kagome really didn't knew how she had gotten herself into the palace or this unknown country.

"Mm, maybe someone had brought you here…" The old man continued to stared as he went to his thought before turning to the other girl, "Kou Shūboku, you can continue with your work and left things to me."

The girl turned toward Kagome for a moment before she respond, "Yes, I will be leaving then." With a bow to bid the old man farewell, she turned to walked away after another glazed on Kagome.

"Follow me, I will like to know more about your situation." The old man simply told Kagome before he walked away toward the direction he had came from.

Kagome stared at the old man back for a moment, wondering if it should be alright to followed him before she figure it's better to talked to someone who first reaction was not throwing her to jail since she had enter the palace without permission but to her defense, it was really not her fault on how the well magic work. Since it was decide, she bend down to pick up the bow she had noticed during the conversation and quickly followed behind the old man.

After a few turned without meeting anyone on their way, Kagome was brought into an empty room with a round table and some other old decoration. She had noticed some of the things she saw was clearly not from ancient Japan, she was not familiar with other country historical item but she could at least tell from their cloth that they could be in either China or Korea as the other country won't wore anything that was close to Feudal era Japan.

"Could you tell me which country we were currently in?" Kagome decided to straight out asked her question after closing the door behind her since she really need to know as much information as she could about her current location so she might be able to figured out a way to return to her home, and not to mention for some unknown reason she had a feeling that the old man would answered her question since he didn't seem cautious or suspicion toward him and she could tell he might be quite high ranking in the palace.

"We are in Saiunkoku, a country in China." The old man replied as he sat down on a chair, "You should have a seat." He motion a seat in front of him before he poured himself a tea and took a sip.

' _I'm currently in China!?_ ' Kagome widen her eyes in shocked but she still managed to nodded and went to sat down before another more shocking revelation enter her mind. ' _Wait! If I'm in ancient China, how did I understand what they were talking about? And how was they able to understand her too?!_ '

"By your reaction and clothing, you are not from this country." It was not a question coming from the old man who was called Sho Taishi.

"Yes, I'm from another country name Japan." Kagome nodded and honestly told him since he had already figured out she was a foreigner.

"I've heard of the country, can you tell me which part of the country you are from?"

Kagome thought for a moment before she decided to use a land of someone she knew but not that familiar with, "I'm from the western land." It was not really the land she was from but she hope that Sho Taishi might knew who the current ruler of western land was and it was someone she had heard so that she might figure out which time she had land. Maybe the well magic didn't bring her through time but somehow across country instead.

Sho Taishi continued to stared at Kagome without another words, he only spoke up again after a long while, "You didn't look like a nobility from western land."

His words really made her wondered if the current Western Lord was demon or human, or if he knew anything about demon at all since there might a chance that the demon from her country had long gone as she still didn't knew what had happened to the demon that lead them to extinct in her era.

"I'm not a nobility but I did knew some people from the royal family and had travel with one of them before." Kagome simply state as calm as she could, it's no used panicking now and she really need to used this Q&A session to gather as much information as she could, "Can I ask if you knew anyone from the Western Land?"

"No, I don't but I did heard that the current Lord of the land was rather young and have a half brother."

' _So, Sesshomaru is still the current Lord but that still didn't answer how long it had passed since she left the Feudal Era or if it was before the time of her adventure._ ' Kagome went into deep thought at the information she had gather from Sho Taishi.

"Why did you come to this country?" Sho Taishi asked his question next after it seem that Kagome had finish with her question.

"I really didn't knew, I also didn't knew how, why or who brought me to this country and inside the palace." Kagome hope that he would not asked further question since she really didn't knew how to answered, "I know you all can sent me to Ja…a cell because of my transpass into the palace but I really didn't knew what had happened. If you don't mind, I really want to find out what had happen to me and the reason for me being here."

"If you said was really truth, I will let you stay in Saiunkoku until we had found the answer to your situation and a way to bring you back since currently no one in Saiunkoku knew where Japan was located." Sho Taishi simply state as he stroke his beard again, "You had already meet with Kou Shūboku, I'll have them take you in for the time being."

"Thank you for your kindness." Kagome bow to show that she was gladful.

"I'm thinking that you might be able to help us too in the time you stay in Saiunkoku so you don't need to thank me." Sho Taishi smile as he stood up to prepared to left, "I'll have someone come to take you to Kou Shūboku's house, Miko."

"Wait!" Kagome widen her eyes and turned toward the old man that had walked passed her, "How did you know that I am a Miko?"

"I had heard that there was a Miko traveling with the young Lord half-brother and you must be the one since you carried a bow with you." Sho Taishi had stop to answered before he left the room.

' _How many more things does he know about the situation in Japan? Does he knew that the current ruler of Western Land is Demon too?_ ' Kagome couldn't help but wondered, there was still a lot of things she had to figured out and now there was another mystery of who Sho Taishi might really be as he knew way too much.

"What will happen to Saiunkoku now with the Shikon no Miko from the future here?" Sho Taishi whispered outside of the room before he walked away to find the person he was looking for.

* * *

 **This is the end of the chapter, hope everyone like it and please review to let me know your thought about the story. It was really not surprised for Sho Taishi to know about Kagome being Miko since he is not really human if you know what I mean. Anyway, the story will most likely followed the second season of Saiunkoku anime with some change of course and the other character from Inuyasha might appeared in the story later on (let's see how first). Lastly, the pairing of this story was still not decided yet so anyone can make a suggest to whom Kagome would be with.**


End file.
